cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Requiem of Fury!
Requiem of Fury! is the twenty-fourth episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary Yuki has awakened as an empowered servant of Hiromi Tanaka after Honey's Honey System was implanted into her. Miki also finds Honey's lifeless body after it was tossed out. Tanaka is ecstatic about what being able to do whatever she and her husband would want with Yuki. However Tanaka notices Hikaru's henchmen from a distance and sicks Yuki on them. Yuki moves at a blinding speed and disintegrates them with a similar technique Honey used with her Platinum Chakram. Hikaru is washing herself off after being covered in water creatures by Tanaka. One of the combatants calls in revealing the situation to Hikaru, which frustrates her. Natsuko comes to the Hayami Detective Agency to ask Seiji to find Honey after not turning up in a long time. Yet he is sleeping with his eyes open and talking in his sleep about trying to find Honey. Natsuko realizes what Seiji's been doing and wakes him up with a strong caffeinated drink. Miki carries Honey's body over to Karasugawa. Karasugawa already knows what Miki wants, to transfer her life over to Honey, which Karasugawa refuses. Miki however begs her enough to bow which Seiji notices along with Natsuko. In Tanaka's hidden base, she and her husband begin a ceremony to 'induct' Yuki. Karasugawa still bitter about Miki's decision requests Miki belong to her in exchange, which Miki accepts. When Karasugawa attempts her seduction routine, she backs off when Miki does not fight back and tells her to follow her. Seiji follows everyone to see where it all goes. Back at the Tanaka hideout, Hikaru interrupts the ceremony sending in cyborg Watari. While Sakunosuke fights off the combatants, Watari overpowers him with his spear. Watari tries to take on Yuki but she fights back and knocks him to the floor. When Tanaka gives Yuki the pledge she throws the item to the floor in disagreement and kicks Tanaka away. Yuki is revealed not to be under Tanaka's control and plans to kill everyone and rule the world with her power. She then assumes the form of Sister Yuki to attack everyone. While the Tanaka's attempt to escape, Yuki follows them with Tanaka lamenting that the control system does not seem to be working. So Tanaka gives her husband a charm to activate the backup system. Hikaru and the Tanakas prepare for a fight to reclaim the Honey System. Karasugawa attempts to start the operation when Seiji comes bursting in. Seiji demands to know what's going on from Miki. While Karasugawa attempts to have the combatants deal with him, Miki tells him her plan to give her life to Honey announcing it as her own choice. Seiji doesn't want Miki to die, but Miki says she will live in Honey while recalling her old life before her capture by Dr. Kisaragi. Miki tells Hayami to tell Honey her last request to save Yuki from herself. Hayami is knocked out when he still tries to stop everything. After Hayami is dragged out, Miki has Karasugawa begin the operation while thanking her which Karasugawa accepts. With Yuki still fighting the combatants, the Tanaka couple plot to attack her when an opening appears. Watari attaches the Panther Claw memorial to his hand to fight Yuki. Yuki however overpowers him and burns off parts of his skin causing him to malfunction and stop operating. Hikaru is pushed into using her replica Honey System to fight. During the operation, Karasugawa's wound from her fight with Miki starts to take hold, but she decides to endure for Miki's sake. The transformed Hikaru fights Yuki but is severely outclassed. Yuki mocks Hikaru and Hikaru tries to land a hit but is caught by Yuki's Platinum Chakram and held up long enough for Yuki to brutally attack her constantly. Yuki mocks Hikaru as she delivers the finishing blow with the other personalities of Nakajo surfacing. Hikaru struggles to move but is cut by Watari's foot blade, having regained his senses from his fight with Yuki and proceeds to attack Hikaru savagely. Hikaru looks at herself in the water as all of the personalities of Nakajo are seen and when Hikaru's image of herself appears, she calls the image lovely before Nakajo gives out. Watari attempts to fight Yuki again after everything she put him through but his body also gives out. Yuki mocks the display put in front of her but with her distracted the Tanaka couple prepare their attack. Tanaka launches her husband towards Yuki putting the charm on her causing it to merge with her Honey System. Tanaka notes that Yuki is now completely under her control. Honey wakes up in a flower garden with Seiji watching her. Honey wonders why she is alive and where Yuki and Miki are. When Seiji is about to tell her, Honey feels Miki in her Honey System. Karasugawa had taken Miki's body with her on a boat somewhere in the forest. When Honey wants to know where Miki is, she starts running to look for her with Seiji following. Karasugawa tells Miki she apologizes when she said she didn't love her anymore earlier and that her love for Miki will never change. Showing Miki her affection, she tosses them both into the water leaving Karasugawa's mask behind. Honey cries for Miki in the abandoned house of Dr. Kisaragi cursing herself for letting Miki die. She is then confronted by Yuki leading a group of combatants. Yuki flashes becoming the twisted Sister Yuki Snow White. Category:The Live Episodes